1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette type of 2-channel stereo speaker system, particularly a tape recorder cassette in outer form so as to fit in a Walkman set in a portable manner and being convenient for storage.
2. Prior Art
Most of the conventional loud speakers take a considerable space and have a considerable weight. In the current portable Walkman set, there is no speaker being furnished; instead, an earphone is used through a plug and a jack by the user to enjoy music. If a user wants to connect a speaker with a Walkman set for listening pleasure, the whole set can only be placed at a given location, being incapable of providing the Walkman set convenience.